Mitternachtsstrand
by das-Diddy
Summary: Carter. Mitternacht. Der Strand. Gedanken...


_Autor: das-Diddy_

_Fandom: Harvest Moon_

_Warnings: bissl sad_

_Charas: Carter, Zack (ganz kurz), Jeff (erwähnt)_

_Disclaimer: net meins, noch nich mal das Spiel, das ich spiel. Das gehört dem Janinechen._

_Notes: Habsch geschrieben, als ich beim Arzt gewartet hab. Mann, da hat man viel Zeit! Grüße an den Hasen, der mit mir gewartet hat (musste ja selber in) und das Janinechen für's leihen vom Spiel und auch so. Hab dich lieb! knuddl_

_Tiefere Bedeutung der Story? Jeder sollte ab und zu mal zum Strand gehen. lach_

_Kommentare sind sehr erwünscht._

_Viel Spaß!_

_das-Diddy_

**Mitternachtsstrand**

Schon seit Tagen ging es ihm mies. So ganz konnte er sich den Grund dafür nicht erklären. Alles war wie immer. Früh aufstehen, für die Selen der Verstorbenen beten, predigen, mit den Kindern spielen, den Leuten die Beichte abnehmen, wieder beten... Jeder Tag war gleich. Lediglich Feste und Beerdigungen unterbrachen diese Routine. Doch auch das war nur eine endlose Wiederholung des selben Vorgangs. An Festtagen betranken sich die Leute um dies am nächsten Tag zu beichten und wenn jemand gestorben war, wurde er möglichst noch in der Nacht begraben und war zu Sonnenaufgang schon wieder vergessen.

Carter schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an die Rückwand des Beichtstuhls. Nebenan war Jeff. Er kam jede Woche zum beichten. Meistens, weil er sich mit seiner Frau gestritten hatte. Nichts Neues also. In dieser Stadt passierten keine schlimmen Dinge. Warum also fühlte er sich so schlecht?

In dieser Nacht machte er kein Auge zu. Immer wieder wanderte er durch seine Kammer und versuchte sich abzulenken. Er scheiterte gnadenlos. Schließlich zog er sich ein Hemd und eine Hose über und machte sich auf zum Strand. Es war eine warme Herbstnacht, so war es ganz angenehm, dass er barfuß ging.

Der Strand lag friedlich da, im sanften Licht des Mondes. Das Meer hatte sich in dieser Nacht besonders viel des Strandes einverleibt. Kein Wunder, in wenigen Tagen war Vollmond, dann würde das Wasser sogar noch höher steigen.

Carter lief ins flache Wasser bis es ihm bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und den Saum seiner Hose durchweichte.

Auf einmal verzog er das Gesicht und legte sich die Hand auf die Brust. Da war es wieder. Es lag nicht an dem kühlen Wasser, das seine Füße umspülte. Es war auch nicht schmerzhaft, doch es war auf jeden Fall ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Als würde etwas sein Herz fest umklammern.

Plötzlich lachte er auf. Natürlich wusste er, was es war, doch er hatte dieses Gefühl so lange unterdrückt, dass er fast vergessen hatte wie es sich anfühlte. Jeder Bewohner der Stadt erzählte ihm von allem, was ihn bedrückte, doch wer hörte ihm zu? Was er spürte, war schlicht und ergreifend der Wunsch zu schreien. Warum? Einfach so. Um allem, was ihn bedrückte Luft zu machen. Um dieses Gewicht von seiner Seele zu nehmen. Um einfach wieder ein bisschen freier zu sein.

Früher hätte er sich vielleicht geschämt, dass er keinen anderen Weg fand. Dass sein Gebet allein nicht ausreichte. Jetzt war es ihm nur recht. Er wusste, dass er als Priester kein besserer Mensch war als die anderen. Auch nicht stärker. So breitete er seine Arme aus, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie. Schrie bis er völlig erschöpft war. Dann lachte er.

Der Druck auf seinem Herzen war irgendwie weniger geworden und eine leise, kindische Stimme verkündete ihm stolz, dass man ihn bestimmt auch noch auf dem Mutterberg hatte hören können. Auf jeden Fall hatte man ihn bis zu Zacks Haus gehört, denn dort ging gerade das Licht an und ein sehr verschlafener Lieferant trat aus der Tür und starrte grimmig in die Dunkelheit.

„Wer da?", raunte er, nicht wissend, dass Carter nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

Der Priester lächelte und näherte sich dem Haus bis er im Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel, sichtbar war.

„Ich bin es nur.", sagte er freundlich.

Zack zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wart Ihr das, der-"

Carter legte sich einen Finger auf die Lippen und lächelte.

Dann ließ er den verwirrten Mann stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Kirche.

Morgen würden bestimmt Gerüchte in der Stadt aufkommen über unheimliche Schreie in der Nacht. Carter würde sich alles anhören. Wie immer.

Und wenn es ihm zu viel war, würde er einfach mal wieder zum Strand gehen, um sich mit bloßen Füßen ins flache Wasser zu stellen.

**Ende**


End file.
